The known flame spray torches of this kind are generally very limited in their possiblities of application and frequently they do not provide a sufficient safety of operation.
An object of the invention is to create a flame spray torch which can be used on one hand as a manual torch with a powder container mounted thereon and on the other hand by simple exchange of members accessible from outside as an automatically working machine torch, as well as to render such a torch in a simple way adaptable to various power levels and various working conditions. In particular operation should be possible selectively with oxygen as carrier gas for the spray powder or with a carrier-gas separately supplied from outside and with variable addition of oxygen.
This is achieved according to the invention by the features indicated in the claims.
Further features and properties of the flame spray torch of the invention become apparent from the following description of an example of an embodiment which is represented in the attached drawing.